1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of controlling a video apparatus and a video apparatus employing the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a method of inputting a user command to a video apparatus and a video apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “video apparatus,” as used herein, refers to an apparatus that reproduces or records a broadcast, an image recorded on a recording medium, or an image transmitted from the outside. With the rapid development of video and broadcasting technologies, the video apparatus provides various types of content. In particular, due to the advent of digital television and internet television, which are types of video apparatuses, viewers enjoy a great selection of content through the television. Thus, the usefulness of inputting letters as well as numerals to search for specific content increases.
As a current prevailing method of inputting letters into a television, a wire/wireless keyboard or a remote controller provided with letter keys is used. However, the method requiring an extra keyboard to input letters causes an increased manufacturing cost. Also, when a user wishes to input letters while viewing the television, the user has to find the extra keyboard and mount it to the television, and thus the user may feel that it is inconvenient to input letters.
Also, if letter keys are added to a remote controller, the size of the remote controller becomes larger. Also, if the user inputs letters using the letter keys on the remote controller, the user is required to check whether the input letters are accurate through a television's display since it is difficult for the user to look at both the remote controller and the television concurrently. This also causes an inconvenience to the user.